


Immortal

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, immoral Daisy, skimmons - Freeform, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Daisy’s Immortal and Jemmas not.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Immortal

They found out she was immortal when Daisy shielded Jemma from  
a drive by.

It was a normal Wednesday evening, the entire team was going out to eat at a local diner near the Zephyr. Fitz and Mack were discussing mechanics, May and Coulson were leading the group (keeping an extra eye on their Bus kids,) Hunter and Bobbi insulting each other but at the same time implying that’s they wanna rip each others clothes off, and Jemma and Daisy, Daisy’s arm slung securely around Jemmas shoulder as they take in the rustic diner. The soft, playful atmosphere is soon shattered when the team hears the screeching of tires..heading right towards them. They barley have any time to react when the window of a tinted out SUV rolls down and bullets are sprayed across the sidewalk. “Gun!” May yells and everyone ducks for cover, Daisy’s instincts kicking in and pulling Jemma close to her, pushing them both onto the ground and shielding the tiny scientist with her body. Bullets continuing to fly as the SUV whizzes by, everyone bracing to get hit. But as quick as it started, it stopped, the street going eerily quiet. “Is everyone okay?” Coulson asks, everyone looking around at the other members of the team. “Are you okay?” Daisy asks Jemma, pulling away gently to make sure the tiny brit isn’t harmed. “I’m okay, a bit scratched, but okay. Are you alright?” Jemma asks, her eyes widening as she scans over the taller girls body. “What? What is it?” She asks, her body buzzing with adrenaline. “Daisy y-your..your stomach..” Jemma breathes out, her face almost going white as Daisy starts to feel pulsing pain there. She looks down and her eyes almost pop out of their sockets, there on her stomach is three bullet wounds, gushing out blood down her clothes and onto the sidewalk. “Holy shit.” Daisy whispers and clutches her hand over them, everyone now looking at the bleeding wounds. “We need to get you to a hospital. Now.” Jemma says, sitting Daisy up as Fitz fumbles for his phone to call 911, everyone silently in shock or freaking out or both. “Wait..Jems wait.” Daisy says, halting Jemmas movements as she reaches out and grabs the brits wrist. “Wait?! Daisy you’re going to bleed out on the sidewalk if we wait!” She says frantically, her voice on the edge of breaking down as she watches Daisy bleed out from bullet wounds..again. “I-I think..I think it’s okay..” The taller girl says, noticing how the pulsing pain has turned into a dull ache. Jemmas tear filled eyes watch her intently, halting her Dr.Simmons mode until Daisy tells her to do so. Slowly, the warm crimson blood stops dripping through the taller agents fingers, waiting a few moments before stopping entirely. “S-see Jems? Okay. I’m okay.” She breathes out shakily, not knowing if it would actually work. 

For the past few months Daisy has noticed, ever since she came in contact with an 084, she’s been healing rather quickly. If she’s get a paper cut, it would be gone in the next hour. Each time she got a bruise on a mission, it would be non existent the next day. She kinda thought she has regenerative powers but after the shooting the entire team thinks she’s immortal. But, at the time of the drive by shooting, she didn’t know that. She didn’t know if she’d heal if she got shot. She just shielded Jemma out of instinct, putting her own body in harms way to protect the scientist she’s had a thing for the longest time and only recently started to get good with each other. Protect Simmons now, suffer possibly being shot later. 

“I’m okay..I’m okay..” Daisy whispers over and over again, thanking whatever god is out there that it worked. She just put all her faith in her powers that she’s only seen heal bruises and paper cuts, not large, life threatening bullet wounds. So she literally could’ve bled out on the sidewalk if it didn’t work. Thank god it did. Daisy slowly pulls her hands away from her bloody shirt and lifts it up a bit, showing the crying scientist that the wounds are only raised, knotted scars now. “Oh goodness...” Jemma breathes out, falling to her knees gently besides Daisy. A few heartbeats later and Daisy receives a few gentle punches to her shoulder, the brit now full blown sobbing. “You stupid, stupid person! Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me? You would’ve died, for what? Protecting me? Dont you e-ever..stupid..stupid Daisy.” Jemma cries, letting Daisy pull her into her arms and resting her head on the taller girls shoulder.

As Jemma cries everyone slowly returns back to reality, getting up off the pavement and checking their surroundings. There’s no other injuries on the street except a graze wound on Mack’s shoulder, so the bullets was definitely meant for them. After the brit calms down and Daisy assures her multiple times that she’s okay, the team heads back to the Zephyr, carrying takeout from the diner because Hunter was still hungry after all of it.  
-  
A year has past since the incident and more than enough tests have been done on Daisy to prove that, in fact, she is immortal and has healing abilities.

When Jemma and Fitz brought her the information, she was beyond ecstatic. “Kinda like Deadpool, right?” She asks, Jemma looking up confused from her tablet while Fitz nods his head. “Exactly like Deadpool.”  
-  
In that year time span, Daisy and Jemma have started to officially date, kissed, made love, and started sharing the same bunk. They made it like they were moving in together but in reality, Daisy just brought over her hula girl to Jemmas bunk.  
-  
It’s been fun and all, Daisy practically throwing herself at enemies because ya know, she’ll heal right away, causing a boost of confidence in her because she knows she can protect the team without getting hurt, her immortality making her put herself in tricky situations just to get out of it with high morale and a confident attitude. It was great, knowing you can’t be killed, knowing you can protect the people you love, knowing you have a certain advantage because you can’t die. But not in this situation.

The situation where Jemma is groped and held at gunpoint in front of the team.

Daisy watches the scientist helplessly, knowing that if she makes any sudden movement, the love of her life will get a bullet on her skull. “Just let her go, we can talk about this.” Coulson tries, everyone on their team looking like they’re ready to rip the other teams throat out. “It’s not going to be that easy Coulson. See, we just want this little beauty...” Jemmas captor starts, pointing to Daisy. “Then take me. Just please, don’t hurt her.” The taller girl says, stepping forward a bit and wincing as his grip gets tighter on Jemmas neck. “Awe, well we would..but..” The man trails off, shoving the brit towards Daisy and making her stumble forward. Daisy quickly catches Jemma in her arms and holds her close, not hearing the next words her captor says. “We want to make you suffer first.” He says, two gunshots ringing through the air. Daisy tenses before she feels Jemma go limp in her arms, the taller girls heart stopping in her chest. “Jemma no!” Fitz yells, his voice sounding like it’s underwater to her. “Jemma..no..no Jemma no no no!” Daisy whispers, her voice getting louder with each word. She gently lowers the brit to the floor and that’s when pure mayhem breaks loose, the two teams colliding as Daisy sits in the middle of it all, trying desperately to stop Jemmas bleeding. Jemmas vision starts to blur as a burning sensation overwhelms her senses, watching the world around her slow down. “Come on Jemma, come on baby stay with me.” Daisy begs, tears welling up and spilling onto her cheeks as Jemmas blood coats her hands. The burning pain travels outward from the bullet wounds, slowly spreading through Jemma until her entire torso feels like it’s on fire. Daisy’s frantically trying to stop the blood, crying harder and harder as each second passes. “Daisy..Daisy love.” Jemma starts, her voice barley above a painful whisper. She slowly puts her hands over Daisy’s and winces at the warmth she feels, that’s a lot of blood. “Make sure you finish Doctor Who, okay? And don’t talk over the slow parts because you know it’s going to get good after that.” Jemma says, the taller girl frantically shaking her head no. “Jemma..no no. Please no you can’t- you can’t leave me..please..” Daisy begs under her breath, holding one of Jemmas hands with both of hers and kissing it. “But don’t watch it t-too quickly..you do have a eternity to finish it..” The brit whispers, giving Daisy a pained smile. “A-and don’t be stupid..don’t..don’t touch the test tubes in the labs an-..and don’t drink any either.” She continues, gently wiping Daisy’s tears off her face. “No..don’t tell me this now. Y-You’ll be there to tell me that..you’ll be there to stop me..” The taller girl sobs, clutching onto Jemma for dear life. “You’re gonna be okay, you hear me? We’re gonna get through this..and we’re gonna get married and name our first cat Maple..and we’re going to get our first apartment together like you’ve always wanted..” She takes a shaky breath, watching as Jemmas eyes struggle to stay open. “A-And we’re going to wake up beside each other each morning..a-and I’m going to kiss you good morning and goodnight and r-remind you everyday how much I love you..” Daisy sobs, watching her life crumble around her. They both know there’s nothing they can do to save Jemma, her internal organs are torn and she’s bleeding out buckets of blood. “I love you Daisy..so much..but, dont be sad for too long..okay? You have an eternity to find someone who will love you..better than I ever could..” The brit whispers, feeling herself fading into the darkness while trying to memorize the image of Daisy’s face. “No Jemma..no..I don’t want to live forever if that means living without you!” Daisy yells softly, her voice cracking as the team all looks at her, somber expressions on all of their faces. “I love you Daisy Louise Johnson, more than you’d ever know.” Jemma whispers, gently wiping Daisy’s tears away, her last thought being “Its a nice view to go to..Daisy Simmons-Johnson..that would’ve had a nice ring to it.” before slipping into darkness.


End file.
